1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garment hangers having a removable size indicator and, more particularly, to an automated means for removing the size indicator from the garment hanger.
2. Prior Art
For purposes of displaying garments suspended on hangers in an orderly and attractive manner to the retail customer, it is often desired to affix an indicating means on the hanger in a position visible to the retail customer while the hanger is suspended on a rack. The indicating means identifies some attribute of the garment suspended from the hanger, such as size, quality, color, manufacturing data, or pattern.
The provision of a readily visible size indicator on a garment hanger is now accepted by retailers as a desirable addition to the garment hanger. To accommodate the various types of hangers available in the industry, numerous indicating means have been developed in a variety of shapes, sizes and materials. Similarly, hangers have been developed to accommodate a variety of different indicating means.
The size indicators can be positioned at different locations on the hanger, such as the top and side and can also be inserted on the hanger in an automated fashion. Furthermore, it is increasingly common for customers to require that the indicator be removable from the hanger for re-use with other sized garments or re-location.
It is an object of the present invention to provide automated methods and devices for removing releasable size indicators from garment hangers.
Accordingly, a method for removing a releasable size indicator from a garment hanger is provided where the garment hanger comprises: a body having at least one web for removably securing a size indicator to the body, the web having a fixed latch and a pivoting latch; and a size indicator having finger means for engaging the fixed and pivoting latches such that the size indicator is secured on the web during normal use, but wherein the size indicator may be released from the web when the pivoting latch is pivoted out of engagement with the finger means of the size indicator. The method comprises: (a) feeding the garment hanger to an indicator removal station; (b) supporting the garment hanger at the indicator removal station for removal of the size indicator; (c) depressing the pivoting latch to pivot the same out of engagement with the finger means to release the size indicator from the web; (d) collecting the released size indicator; (e) removing the garment hanger from the indicator removal station; and (f) repeating steps (a) to (e) for each of a plurality of hangers sequentially fed to the indicator removal station.
Preferably, the feeding comprises feeding the garment hanger on a feeding rail to the indicator removal station. The supporting preferably comprises supporting the garment hanger at the indicator removal station at a location on the feeding rail. Alternatively, the supporting comprises supporting the garment hanger at the indicator removal station at a location remote from the feeding rail. Preferably, the depressing comprises actuating a cylinder having a pin attached thereto, the pin engaging the pivoting latch upon actuation of the cylinder.
Also provided is an apparatus for removing a releasable size indicator from the garment hanger. The apparatus comprising: (a) means for feeding the garment hanger to an indicator removal station; (b) means for supporting the garment hanger at the indicator removal station for removal of the size indicator; (c) means for depressing the pivoting latch to pivot the same out of engagement with the finger means to release the size indicator from the web; (d) means for collecting the released size indicator; (e) means for removing the garment hanger from the indicator removal station; and (f) means for repeating the release and collection of size indicators for each of a plurality of hangers sequentially fed to the indicator removal station.
Preferably, the means for feeding comprises means for feeding the garment hanger on a feeding rail to the indicator removal station. The indicator removal station is preferably located at a location on the feeding rail, or alternatively at a location remote from the feeding rail. Preferably, the means for depressing comprises a cylinder having a pin attached thereto, the pin engaging the pivoting latch upon actuation of the cylinder.